


This Time Will be Better

by mickaftonz



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, mentioned nighmare freddy bonnie and foxy, oh yah michael is the foxy bully and the fredbear plush was his after cc died [pensive], the nightmare segemtn has most of the graphic details but its not TOO gory. just a warning tho, vaguely mentioned freddy bully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickaftonz/pseuds/mickaftonz
Summary: Michael has a haunting nightmare and Jeremy comforts him.
Relationships: Michael Afton/Jeremy Fitzgerald
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	This Time Will be Better

**Author's Note:**

> this is ripped from a self interaction in a group RP so some the perspective kinda changes twice ?? idk if its noticeable but i hope its still readable :]

> _  
> A low, fuzzy, rumbling noise roars overhead as he lies on the ground in agony. There's a splitting pain ripping through his skull and he can hardly breathe, choking on every breath he tries to take. Michael involuntarily writhes and shivers, otherwise immobilized._
> 
> _He cries out, but he is unable to hear his own voice. Only the rumbling. It gets louder._
> 
> _Michael blinks. He's sitting up now, and staring right at three figures... Three very familiar figures_
> 
> _The Bear. The Bunny. The Fox. The ones from his teenage nightmares, the ones that came from toys he and his siblings once loved dearly._
> 
> ...
> 
> _Only they're not the same. There's something off about them. They're bleeding— the Bunny doesn't even have a face anymore. The Bear is still ripped open, only a thick, dark liquid leaks from him instead of stuffing. The Fox bleeds from his throat, grinning toothily at Michael._
> 
> _They just stand there. Staring at him while he suffers._
> 
> _The Fox removes his head, just like he did many times before. Underneath is..._
> 
> _Himself._
> 
> _"...hh..hhow..” Michael mumbles, his expression twitching._
> 
> _Beside him, the Bear becomes [■■■■■] and the Bunny becomes Jeremy. Their eyes are glossy and wide. The Fox, on the other hand, lets his droop, lets his look dead and dry. He keeps a small grin, blood gushing from lacerations on his throat._
> 
> _“Pllease.... please..h..." Michael whines more, rolling onto his back. "...Help.."_
> 
> _They stand there, watching him die. Watching him bleed out. Michael can barely hear his own voice calling out to_ _them._
> 
> _"Please! Help me!" He wails, the tears coming in a sudden burst of emotion. He feels fear, dread, isolation. They're just watching him. Every hiccup and and every cough and every sob seems to increase the distance between him and them, leaving him desperately trying to reach out to them like a scared child to his parent....only the comfort isn't coming. The comfort never came when he needed it the first time he faced this._
> 
> _The comfort isn't coming. Still, he holds out his arms for them. His friends. He doesn't want them to leave him behind. Not like last time._ _It's agonizing. Isolating. Terrifying._
> 
> _"I wanna go home!" Michael cries out, feeling like that scared, guilty teenager stuck in a strange, twisted version of his own bedroom. "I wanna go home!"_
> 
> _He feels The Fox’s expression changing ever so slightly, cocking his head lightly._
> 
> _"ᴏʜ, ᴍɪᴄʜᴀᴇʟ," His voice is garbled, choked, but surprisingly clear. "ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ᴀ ʟᴏɴɢ ᴡᴀʏ ғʀᴏᴍ ʜᴏᴍᴇ, ɴᴏᴡ."_

* * *

When he wakes up, he's immediately thrown into a fit of sobbing, holding his face in his hands as he sits up sharply. Whatever he said was strangled and garbled by the coughing and hiccuping overtaking his body.

Jeremy wakes up as well, looking behind him with alarm. “Michael??? Mick— Mick, what's wrong?"

He can hear Michael try to say something, only it's too unintelligible for Jeremy to make out completely.

"Mick— Michael—" Jeremy says, trying to pry Michael's hands from his face. He’s sobbing harder than Jeremy’s seen in a while. "Hey, hey, shhhhh shhh...I'm right here, I'm right here, shhhh..."

He doesn't have much luck, opting to hug him closely. It does something to muffle Michael's sobs, and Jeremy feels the fabric on his back bunch up as Michael tightly wraps his own arms around Jeremy.

"You're okay, you're okay..." Jeremy coos. He notices Fredbear looming in the corner behind Michael, leaning to grab it, although with some difficulty as his boyfriend is a bit of an obstacle between Jeremy and the plushie...

He grabs it by the foot and reels it in, slipping it between him and Michael. "Hey- heyheyhey look, look, it's Fredbear," Jeremy says softly, pulling his other hand away. Once there's enough space between them, he starts wiggling the bear's arms around like it's waving at Michael. He lets go when Michael pulls it close, leaning back into Jermey as he continues whining and shaking. Jeremy rubs Michael's back in circles.

After some time passes, he manages to coax Michael into lying down again so they can go back to sleep only to be met with a heartbreaking expression.

"It's ffucking pathetic—" He chokes out. "It's _humiliating_..."

"You were nineteen only a week ago. We graduated from high school, like, _three_ years ago. You're still young."

"....Are you embarrassed of me..?"

"What?? No!"

"W-Were you ever—"

"No, no, of course not." Jeremy puts a hand on Michael's shoulder, lying down next to him. "Never. Just because you... cry or feel a lot doesn't mean I should be embarrassed about being so close with you. Doesn't mean _you_ should be embarrassed about being yourself."

He so badly yearns to hold Michael's face in his hands, but he doesn't want to freak him out by accident.

"Listen. Let's go back to sleep. If you're still upset by morning, then we can talk about it more, alright..?"

He watches Michael nod, sniffling. He looks pitiful and... a little gross with tears everywhere, and Jeremy instinctively reaches out to wipe them away with his knuckle.

"...I love you, Michael." Jeremy says, just before kissing him quickly. "...Get some sleep."

Michael sniffles again and nods, pushing his head underneath Jeremy's chin and letting Jeremy hold him. He closes his eyes, still sniffing obnoxiously and hiccuping, waiting for sleep to take him again.

The Fredbear remains tucked between his elbow and his body. The slight pressure of the stuffed animal provides the physical comfort he missed having. It provides the only physical comfort he had back in _those_ _days_ when he had to face his nightmares by himself.

Michael begins to relax as sleep slowly washes over him again.

Hopefully this time will be better.


End file.
